Flecks of Gold in Midnight Black
by Deathly-Melody
Summary: Delenn thinks she causes misery for everyone around.She's the freak at her school,and has no friends.Everything goes down hill when she goes home early from school sick.She soon Lose's some of the things most dear to her.She's found by Thalia and the hunters,plus Nico.Not quite knowing what she was even getting into. Please R
1. Chapter 1

** I hope you like it. Might later be changed to T, because i'm paranoid!**

I stare out the window of the class room,A tiny dark cloud was passing in the sky,A cold wind blows slightly outside,slowly swaying the Autumn leaves off their tree's.I have that feeling again,where my stomach churn. It gets worse when I stare at that cloud.

"It's going to rain."I sigh. I have an uncanny ability to predict the weather.I get on the bad side of the students in my school because of it, they all think i'm a freak.

"It's a tiny could,it couldn't possibly rain,Don't be so pessimistic."Hissed a class mate.

"Sorry."I whisper. My stomach tightens even more. I raise my hand.

"Yes Delenn?"The teacher called me.

"May I go to the bathroom? I feel like i'm going to be sick."I ask.

"After you answer my riddle." She says. She does this all the time, nodding my head she says."What would you do if a monster, to say a hell hound would attack you?" We have been learning about greek mythology in class so it's a normal question to ask, I guess.

"Um, I guess I'd go hide in a closet or run away." I answer. Everybody laughed at my stupid answer.

"Very good answer,you wouldn't have to run though, because these are myths,you may go now." She says.

"I wouldn't run away, i'd face it like a man!" Shouted a boy.

"Don't interrupt Mr. Trumbly." The teacher chimed.

I quickly get up and walked out of the room, passing several other class rooms, In one, all of the students were reading. In another the students were trowing spit balls, and paper, and passing notes. That was the class for trouble makers. There was only one person in that class room who wasn't doing anything wild. Stefaney Butler, she's a strait a she makes stupid choices, like super gluing the principles seat, or putting worms in the spaghetti at school. Good thing I bring my lunch everyday.

Stefaney jerked her head up and glares strait at me.I run down the hall, that feeling in my stomach is getting worse. I stop at the cafeteria, I look out the huge windows in the cafeteria that look out to the parking lot,a jumbo storm had suddenly appeared. I mushed my face against the glass, Lighting crack down from the sky. I fly back, my head starts throbbing. I stumble over to the bathroom door. Just as i'm reaching for the doorknob, the door fly's open. I can only see a gray shirt. I have to look up to see the person's face. It's Thomas Matthew, He gives me a bewildered look.

"Are you all right?" He ask.

"What? I'm fine." I say.

"No, you look really pale, you should go to the nurse. I can walk with you there." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"What! No i'm fine,I only feel a little dizzy. Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." I say trying to wiggle past him.

"No, your going to the nurse." He said.

"I'm seirous, i'm fine!" I snap, a new wave of lighting flashed.

"If you won't come willingly, i'll bring you by force. Me being student counselor leader. I must make sure any sick student go to the nurse."He said.

"But i'm not sick!" I whine. He shakes his head.

"By force than." he said.

He came at me trying to put me over his shoulder. But instead he had to catch me because my knees buckled and slipped out from under me.

"Ok, I lied, please take me to the nurse."I say.

"Delenn, you know it's bad to lie." he said with a smug smile on his face.

"How'd you know my name?I mean i'm a super freak." I say as we walk down the hall. The bell rings signaling third period is over, Students come rushing out into the hallway.

"Of course I know your name, because your are somewhat of a freak, and it's also my job." Thomas said.

"Thanks." I grumble.

The students fly past us. Stefaney saw us down the hallway and came charging strait towards us. Stefaney came right up to Thomas and lip locked him. Thomas pulled away from her with lighting fast speed.

"Stefaney, I told you not to do that. We are over, and have been for three weeks!" He said obviously irritated by the unexpected lip lock.

"Why do you have your arm around her?! Am I not good Enough?" She said in a whinny voice.

"Like I said, were over, have been!And she's sick, i'm taking her to the nurse."He said. I haven't even known he had his hand on my hip, or how close we were.

She stuck her face right in mine. "Hey freak, Are you so stupid that you can't even walk? Don't try to steal my boyfriend, he doesn't like freak shows." She hissed.

"Hey! lay off her, she's not a freak show, I have no interest in her like that. And she's really sick." He says more irritated.

"I can make it to the nurse on my own."I push him away, not hard, but enough to make him let go. "I didn't mean to get in the middle of your dating problems." I say.

"Hello, when did you get the right to speak?" She snapped.

"Leave me alone, Stefaney, I don't need your snotty rich girl attitude." I say as I walk down the hall.

"Acting all high and mighty, take it back." She snarled.

I walked strait into a wall. "Never mind, that was enough."She snarled.

That's just what I needed for my head. I slip round the corner into the nurse's office. "Miss Delenn, what is it." The nures said without looking up from her papers.

"I'm not feeling so hot." I whisper.

"You need to speak up Miss-" She looked up from her stack of papers.

"You look so terrible. Come lay down! I'll call your mother. You know where the thermometer is, take your temp."

I walk into the up the cabinet and move a box of bandaids and some paper cups. I take out the thermometer and hold it under my tongue until it beeps. My temp is ninety eight point eight?That's so strange. The nurse came into the back.

"What's your temp?" She asks.

"It's normal." I say.

She puts her hand on my forehead. "Your freezing!Your as white as a ghost. Um... your mother's on her way. You never come to me when you feel sick. You always stick it out,Why did you come this time?" She ask.

"It wasn't my decision. It was-"

"Hey you made it!" Said Thomas. He was holding his sleeve up to his nose.

"Ah, I see, It was Mister Matthew who made you come, if you were in class like that, the teacher probably would have sent you but, good thing He did. Mister Matthew whats wrong with you nose?"She asked.

"I got punched in the nose, it's just a bloody nose. Delenn i'm sorry about Stefaney."He sounded funny.

"Delenn, lay down till your mother gets here. Come with me Mister Matthew" She scolded.

"But I feel fine. I don't have a fever. I can wait in the office." I say.

"Lay down! I will not have you wait in the office. Mister Matthew, please will you go into the bathroom and wipe off your sleeve. Than, well you know the drill." She says.

Thomas was in the bathroom for a couple of minuets. Than came out with toilet paper stuffed up his nose.

"Hope you feel better Delenn, See you some other time." he said has he left the nurses office.

"Now you go to the office Miser Matthew, the principle is waiting for you." Said the Nurse.

I lay down, the throbbing in my head keep growing and growing, till it feels like someone's taking a hammer to the inside of my brain, like something trying to escape. I grab my head and curl up to a ball. It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt! I repeat. My mother said if you tell yourself you feel fine when your sit it helps make it go away. I roll off the coat and hit the floor. I pick my self up and stumble over to the bathroom. I look in the mirror. My nose was bleeding. I grab a paper towel and wipe away the blood. I walk out off the bathroom. My mother walks in the room. She had bags under her eye's and looked beaten down.

"Hey,Sweety, I all ready signed you out. So you can go to the car, i'll get your stuff." She said.

"No, it's fine mom I can get my stuff." I say.

She was already out the door, and down the hall at my locker getting my stuff.

"Good bye Miss Delenn, hope you feel better." Said the nurse.

I walk out the main office door, and strait towards the parking lot. Rain was pouring down I could barely see my mom's car. Lighting cracked over head again,Thunder boomed very loudly. My mother had an umbrella and had taken her keys out and unlocked the car. The beep echoed off the pavement.

"Honey what was it this time?" She ask.

"I just got the feeling again, this time it was worse. My head feels like it's going to explode."I groan.

"Maybe just a migraine?" My mother asks.

"No it's worse, it's not like light or sound is hurting my head, it just hurts."I say.

I open the car door and slide into the front seat. I buckle up and my mother opens the driver door. She turns on the ignition. She puts the car in revers.

"Sorry for making you come home from work." I say.

She stopped at a stoplight. "Honey, your sick you needed me to come." She lightly kissed me on forehead. Even that made me wince in pain.

"At least it wasn't the other do you hate going to the nurse so much? It looks like the storm is coming at us fast." She sighed.

"I don't know,because you always have to come get me. Most of the time it passes right by. And yeah." I say.

The light turned green and she turn left heading onto Evergreen rd.

"So who was the boy in the office?" She asked.

"What boy?" I ask.

"The one with the toilet paper up his nose." She said.

"Oh, that's Thomas, he's the boy how made me go to the nurse." I say.

"Were you the one who punched him?" My mother raised an eyebrow.

"No! I don't, didn't punch anybody. His girlfriend punched him, I guess." I spit out.

Apparently my mother was down talking because she turned up the radio, canon-pachelbel. It was didn't help my headache. I roll down the window, and stick my hand out. The rain pounded off my hand, it's freezing but feels like a thousand tiny hand were kneading my hand. My mother was humming along with the classical music. She turned off the heater. We were nearing our street. Bricker Ave, A road were every house is about a mile and half away from each other. She sneezed. I say bless you. I bring my hand in from the window, I roll it up. My mother was trying to reach for her glasses in the little glasses holder. I never really got why those are even there. She keep searching around for them. Trying to keep her eyes on the road. She quickly looked up. A deer came bounding out of the forest. It froze in front of the car.

"Mom! Look out!" I shout.


	2. Chapter 2

She slammed on the breaks, she swerved the car. While she's trying not to hit the poor animal, i'm screaming like an idiot. We hull to a stop less than an inch from hitting the deer. Next thing we knew the deer collapsed on the ground. My mother turns off the car. I unlocked my door. My mother told me to stay in the car,I ignore her. I rush out of the car, I slowly walk up to the front of the car. I look down, I jump back in surprise. This is no ordinary animal. It was beautiful, I mean deer in general are beautiful. But this one had eyes like the exact color of the moon, and it's fur coat was almost silver. It's leg was bent in a way that, i'm pretty sure legs of any kind shouldn't bend that way.I crouch down. It's eyes were full of fear, I reach out my hand the deer's head jerks up. I gets up so fast that I fly backwards. The deer bonds off into the forest again.

My mother steps out of the car. "I thought I told you to stay in the car!" She demanded.

"Well mom I wasn't gonna let it die on the side of the road!" I say.

"It was a deer, there meant to die in the wild!" She scolded.

"This isn't the wild!" I throw my hands around.

"Well, it could have had rabies." She sighed. "Get in the car, i have to drop you off at home than go back to work. And now we're both soaked. which means i have to change before I go back to work."

I walk back to the car door, open it, than slam it shut. My mom rolls her eyes.

"You know Delenn, it's not very wise to get all wet when your sick. You could get namonyah from being out in the cold rain." She wagged her finger at me.

"You know, now i'm feeling really sick, Can you lecturer me at home." I snap. As soon as it came out of my mouth, I wish it hadn't.

"Now listen here! You better snap out of that crap or i'll leave you here out in the rain until I come home from work! I don't know what's wrong with you. If it's because you don't feel good, i'm sorry. But you never act that way, if it's some teenager thing that craps being cut right here and right now!"She turned on the car and started down the road.

"Mom, i'm sorry." I say.

She sighed angrily. "You better be."

"I don't know whats wrong with me, that's the third time I've snapped today. I don't like it." I put my head down. I think back too when Thomas was trying to take me to the nurse.

My mother didn't say anything, all she did was turn up the radio and lock the window on the passenger seat. I pull my knees up into chest and turn on my side. Lightning crackled in the sky. The rain started to get heavier. If that was possible, cause it was already down pouring. My mother stops at the long twisty road that turns into a hill that goes to our house. She looks up at the sky, almost as if she was afraid it would come down crashing on top of her, making her into a human pancake. Another set of lightning goes across the sky, she presses down so hard on the gas petal that the tires squeal. We make a series of turns and twists, until we reach our house. A two story, old as a mummy, cream house. That were every step you take the floor boards creek. And all the door frames are crooked and misshapen from all the years. She pulls up to the front door,and unlocks my car door. I get out,close the car door shut, and walk up onto the porch. I try the door knob, it's locked. My mom parks the car and tosses me the keys as she walks pass the porch and to the back yard. I put the key in the lock and turn the knob. The door didn't budge. I push against it with all my body weight. It fly's open all of a sudden. I walk into the hallway. It's painted crimson red, and the floor was deep mahogany color wood floor. There's a doorway that leads into the dinning room and another doorway on the other side of the room that leads into the living room. With a tiny coat rack, a spiral stair case that leads to the second floor. I take off my shoes and walk up the stairs. At the top there are four doors two on the right of the stairs, that are just above the living room. The door that is closer to the stairs is my mother's study. The other door leads to her room. She never lets me in her study. I never thought about going in there, it's just never a curd to me to go in. What if there was something about my father that she wasn't telling me, like where he is, or who he is. I pinch myself. What am I thinking? I hear the back door click open and than slam close. I rush into my room.

The walls are a lime green, and my floor is hot pick carpeting. Our house might look old on the outside but it doesn't on in the inside, except the paintings my mom has hanging an the walls, like scenes from old greek myths, like Hercules defeating the hydra, and Perseus chopping of medusa, and a really huge painting of the old greek gods sitting in a consul hall arguing. The order goes from Zeus in the middle Hera on his right, than Apollo on Hera right, than Aphrodite on Apollo's right, than Artemis on Aphrodite's right, than Ares on Artemis's right. Than on Zeus's Left is Poseidon, Than on Poseidon left is Hephaestus, on Hephaestus's left is Hermes, on Hermes's left Is Dionysus, On Dionysus's left is Athena, On Athena's left is Is Demeter. Than In the shadows of the court is Hades Lurking in the dark.

I open up my drawing pad and grab some pencils and erases. I plop down onto my bed. I start to sketch the deer that my mother almost hit today. I start with a simple out line of a deer. But there was something not so animal about that deer, Almost like it had eyes of a human. I wasn't paying attention, My hand was like it had a mind of it's own. I had finished the deer with scary fast timing. It was beautiful but eerie at the same time. I had drawn the fear from the deer's eyes. But the part that makes it eerie is that i gave the deer almost eyes like a human. Just as i'm pinning up the drawing up on my wall, my mom opened up the door and stuck her head in my room. I put the tack in the picture whichi then pushed the tack threw the wall. My mother put her hand on my shoulder.

"Your getting better! It looks like a photo not a drawing. But you made it look kinda eerie with it's eyes. They look a little too human like to me." She said.

"My hand has a different mind, than my actual mind. But I just wanted to draw it." I sigh.

"Well, you must take after your father in drawing because all I can draw are stick figures and even than I mess them up." She laughed.

I throw myself onto my brightly covered bed. The sheets are Purple and gold, than y comforter is like the painting of starry sky by Vincent van Gogh. I remember begging my mom to buy it for me, It was just so amazing. I have a great sense of appreciation for him, I mean to never have your art work appreciated, the very thing that you have worked sweet and tears for, be told it was garbage and shameful. I wish I could go back in time and tell Him ho much I love His art work.

My mom kissed me on the forehead again, then left my room. I could hear her tiny feet go down the steps, I wait til I can hear car turn on. I sit up on my bed and watch as the car disappear's around a turn in the road. Getting up from my bed I walk over to my door. I hesitate before opening it, grabbing for the door knob, It's ice cold, all of a sudden the hair on the back of my neck stands up and I can feel the door knob moving o the other side of the door. I let go of it and run over to my closet.


	3. Chapter 3

My room falls silent, I can hear myself breathing a shiver goes up my spine, the temperature in the room dropped, I could see my own breath. I cover my mouth, I shift my way through old scraps of artwork, and shoes, cloths that dropped off the hangers,and scoot to the back of the closet. I pull my legs up to my chest. Who got in the house? How would have they gotten in? My train of thought screeches to a halt when I heard the floorboards creek. I hear them continue until I hear them stop near the door. I scooch to the floor to look under the door frame, there's no shadow. There's nothing there, at all. The door knob starts to wiggle, I try to hide in the cloths, the door starts to slam on the hinges. I muffle a scream.

What could possibly being doing that to my door. I stand up, grab the door knob. "Leave me alone! You can't hurt me, your not real!Your can't touch me! Go away!" I scream. The door stops moving all together. I swing open the door, my room was completely empty. I slowly close my closet door and walk across the room to my _closed_ bedroom door. I open it up an check the hallway. Then the rest of the house. Nothing was wrong, taken or messed up.

I go into the kitchen and look in the fridge. There's nothing really there to eat other then a couple days old spaghetti, and some grape jelly, and milk. I hear a _ click_. It's the stove. I look over at it. Sometimes it turns on by it'self, put there was a pot and something hanging next to it. I walk closer to the stove, there a note from my mother, saying she loved me and she started some chicken noddle soup. I turn off the stove and bring the pot over to the sink, I take out a bowl from the cupboard. I pour the soup into the bowl and grab a spoon out of the dishwasher. I walk out into the dining room.

I finish my soup and put the dirty dishes in the sink. I head back up stairs, when I reach the top of the stairs.

Why would my mother always keep that door locked. I once tried to go into her study when i was five, that was the only time she ever spanked me, she never once before that said had to spank me, i was always a perfect child. She had told me after I was punished for trying to go in there, That it was"Mom's business and only mommy's business I wouldn't understand what was in there until I was older, and when I was older she would tell me."

Some people think you can't remember when you little, like five. I don't remember it crystal clear, it's a bit fuzzy, but I can remember it.

* * *

Laying in my bed, I watch the storm slowly disparate out my window. The rain had stopped and the sky clearing. My headache had stopped. I wasn't feeling sick anymore. I lay back in my bed, staring at my ceiling. I fall asleep.

I wake up to pounding on my door.


	4. Chapter 4

I wrap my blanket around my shoulders and go down stairs. I get to the font door and peak out the peek hole, which I had to get on my tiptoes to see out of it. There's no one out there. I slowly turn the knob and peak my head out the door. Out of the corner of my vision I see something move near the bushes, A black blur and that 's when I hear it, a deep howl. Not from outside but behind me. I whip around, there it is, A huge black dog, it's mouth foaming and fangs bared._ This can't be real?_ I close my eyes and count to ten, 1...2...3...4-

"Ah crap."

My eyes fly open and I crane my head around to see a boy around my age. He had black shaggy hair that went to the middle of his neck, his skin was very pale olive color, he looked as if he hadn't gone out in the sun for weeks. His eyes. They were a very light color of green, almost emerald, but looked like they'd been washed out of their color. His nose was red from the early fall cold. He had a hard facial expression. He was tall,maybe a foot and a couple of inches taller then me, and skinny,like he hadn't eaten in a month. He was wearing black jeans with a rip in the knee, and what looked like and antique aviator's jacket, and a sword? I long black sleek blade, of what looked like black marble. I blink.

"Sorry, but excuse me." He said.

He grabbed me by the arm and shoved me behind him, the big dog came charging, his hand was fast, he had his sword drawn, but the dog was much faster. It tackled the boy and they started rolling around on the floor in a tangle of fur and boy. The boy threw the dog off himself and lunged sword ready, but the huge animal beat him again, and tackled him again this time the boy and the dog both went limp, then the dog started to get up, I screamed.

"Stupid hell-hound." It was the boy, He tossed the animal aside and got up. My back was pressed up against the wall, What on earth had just happened?

"Who are you?!" I whisper. He looked up at me as if he just noticed me there. He didn't say anything. He returned his gaze to where the dog is- it's...

"It's dissolving! Into gold dust?" I say in aw.

"That's what they do." He mumbled.

"They? There are more of them?" I gasp.

He looked at me again as if he hadn't noticed me there. He turned and sprinted out the door. I ran to the door, I just caught a glimpse of him as he disappear into the woods. I slam the door close, and race upstairs, I get in my room and lock there door. What juts happened? It was a figment of my imagination, that's all, yeah...because i'm sick, I'm seeing things. I sit on my bed for what seems like hours. I look over out the window then sun was setting.

_ I slink down stairs and walk into the living room, I plop down onto the couch. I turn on the TV, The news was on, there had been a car crash. My mothers name scrolled by on the television. "This is what will happen if you won't cooperate," said a vice loud as day in my ear._

I wake up screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a _dream_? I sit up and feel something warm run down my face, my nose fills with the familiar smell of metal. I slump off my bed and walk across my room to get a tissue. The floor was cold under my bare feet, after I get my nose to stop bleeding. I grab my phone and dial my mom's number. It rings three times before she picked up.

"Hey, Sweety what's wrong?" Her mother sounded panicked, but her voice made me relax.

"Nothing, I just wanted to call, I feel better."

"Ok? Listen, has anything happened? You'r alright?" She sounded more panicked.

"I'm alright, why? Are you alright? Why would you think something happened?" My voice must have sounded tense, because she Sighed into the phone.

"It's just a mother's sense. Are you sure nothing happened? Nothing weird?"

"Well, the only thing weird is, I'v been having nightmare's. Like this boy showed up and killed something called...a hell hound I think. Then just took off..." I think about telling her the other nightmare but decided against it.

"Mph, that is weird. Well, I'l-" She was cut off by a strange noise in the background, a shear screech of fear.

"Mom?!" I burst into the phone.

"...I'm sorry Hunny I'l be home soon, just keep the door locked and don't leave the house, just stay in your room." She sounded more panicked. I heard other sharp screech and the phone went silent. It takes me a couple minutes to realize she hung up. I put my phone down and go to open the door, I wiggled the knob, it's _locked_! But I didn't lock it when I came up stairs to sleep. I unlocked it and step out in to the hallway. I creep down the stairs. The front door's wide open and everything is trashed, the paintings torn to pieces, the doorway had thick wide claw marks all over it. The drapes were shredded. That was just the hallway, the living room was worse. I never got to look into the kitchen.

A deep throat-ed growl echoed of the hallway walls. There it is standing in the open doorway. Blood dripping from it's fangs. It lets out another howl, It's hind leg mussels draw back, and pounces. I don't have time to react. It's fangs sunk down deep into my shoulder. Taking me down to the ground. It releases it's grip on my shoulder, I roll onto my knees, and crawl towards the door. It pounces on me again, this time it's claws raking my back. I turn on my stomach and kicked it off me. I scramble to my feet and out the door. I slam it shut behind me. I hold the doorknob as the _thing_ pounds against it. The air smelled of fresh rain and wet grass, and decaying leaves. The sky is a mixed color of reds,oranges, and yellows. The moon had begun to rise. The sun setting in the west. There was a slight breeze.

The pounding behind the door had stopped. I begin to start walking away from the house. My shoulder won't stop bleeding, I take off my sweater and examine it. There's a visible red stain ruining the purple sweater. I was too fixed on my sweater that I bumped into something cold and wet. I look up and I ran into a car, my _mom's_ car! The roof was torn off, there was glass everywhere. The windows shattered and jagged. The hood of the car was cover in blood. I scan the whole car before realizing, my mother was slumped over in the drivers side. I run up too her. I put my hand on her. She wasn't breathing, no up and down motion of her chest. I couldn't hear her breath, I couldn't see it. It was defiantly cold enough to see someones breath. I hear the deep throat-ed growl again. The hell hound rows from the back seat. I didn't _care_. This thing killed my mom! It jumps, I brace myself. The hell hound missed. I take off in a sprint, I head for the woods. The twigs and falling leaves pokes and stabs me bare feet. they had already gone numb. My legs are getting stiff. I trip and go tumbling to the ground. As I get up, i'm slammed to the ground. I can feels it's sharp claws digging into the already made cuts, opening them to bigger deeper cuts. I can feel it teeth graze my arm. I turn to slam it off me by slamming my back into the air. It jumped off and attacked my left side. The pressure from it's teeth clamping down on my side, was like the weight of a truck.

"Hey! get off her!" Yelled a voice.

The hell hound let go of me. I grab my side, get to my feet and sprint. I stumble a couple more times before coming into a clearing. The pain in my left side and right shoulder were growing. The sick burning spreading to my chest. My legs going stiff. I limp to the middle of the clearing, and collapse. All of my emotion come pouring out. tears well in my eyes, they start pouring down my face. I scream out loud. My eye sight was blurry.

"She's dead!" I scream out."It took her from me! Come get me!"

I throw myself to the ground. I turn on to my back. I can hear it's paws dragging in the dry leaves. I know it lunged on me, It put it's teeth near my neck and I know I'm going to die. I have nothing to live for. I couldn't even protect _her._ I don't know my father, so he wouldn't care if I died.

The weight of it on me is crushing every last breath I inhale out. My vision blurs, The tears rolling down the side of my face. It's mouth was now almost clamped down on my neck. I close my eyes. Waiting to see my mom on the other side, at least I can die with a peaceful thought.

"Thalia! There!" It sounds off in the distance.

"Take you mark!" Screams another voice.

All in a quick instance, the weight of the hell hound diapered. Dust of some sort falls on me. I relax. My eye lids grow heavy and heaver. I blink, I can see a blurred dark shape and another dark shape.

"I think she's dead." Said one voice, sounds like a girl.

"No, see her eyes are moving." Said a sort of familiar voice.

"Lets get her to camp! Izzy! Come here!" said the girl.

"I can't go there." Said the other voice.

"I'm sure Lady Artemis will understand." Said the girl. One of the shape turned down to me. "It's ok. we'll fix you up, you just rest now." The black blur brushed a hand over my forehead. I blackout.


	6. Chapter 6

The light when I opened my eye's was soft yet it hurt. I could hear soft chattering in the distance. I try sit up, someone's hand gently pushes me back down.

"You shouldn't sit up, you'v got a nasty wound on you waist. Just lay and rest." Someone whispered in my ear.

My vision begins to clear. I'm in a creamish colored tent, there's a heater in one of the corners, A group of girls huddled in the other corner, there's a boy with black hair standing in the doorway of the tent. Wait! A boy with black hair? I try to twist to see his face better, a sharp pain jolts through my right arm. It' almost to much pain to take, I gasp, The girls stop chattering and all turn their attention on me.

"She's awake!" Squealed one of them.

"Hush Izzy-" A girl with short black hair with blue streaks, walks towards me. "I'm Thalia Grace. You must think your going insane. But trust me your not. We're the hunters of Artemis." She pointed to the group of girls. They all waved. "That boy over there in Nico." She pointed to The boy in the doorway.

"She's a mortal, she's doesn't need to be told my name." He snapped.

His voice! he steps into the tent and I get a clear look at his face. It's the boy from before!

"_You_." I say in a raspy voice.

"What do you mean_ you_?" He asked.

"It's you, from before, you killed that thing in my house. You left before I could ask you too explain, you-" My head started filling with information and I got woozy, My head started to hurt. I sit up, my waist protested in pain, I lean over the edge of the bed and barf. I black out again.

* * *

I'm back in the woods, The air was icy, every breath I drew in felt like someone was stabbing my lungs with an Icicle. All around me were beast of imaginable existence. They surrounded me. "_We have been expecting you, you shall do our biding. If you refuse you will die."_ They all seemed to talk in unison.

"I refuse!"I cry.

"_Then so it be!"_ They all seemed to rush at me, One bit down on my waist, another scratching my face, A third ripping through my thigh.

* * *

I wake up screaming and spring up, I feel a rip in my side, I cough up something red and warm in my hand. I throw my hand to the left side of my waist. I pull my hand away from a slick piece of fabric, It's covered in red-ish stuff. I cringe, my body starts to shutter. I pull up my shirt to my waist. There's a bandage but there is blood quickly spreading through the white fabric turning it red.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Nico. He had walked into the tent.

I raise my hand to him, He see's the blood and his eye's widen.

"You tore the stitches didn't you? Great as soon as they leave, you wake up and you hurt yourself more. What do I do?! I don't know how to do stitches." He said.

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare and when I woke up I flew up and tore them." I whisper.

He seemed lost in thought. "You just lay down, ah lay on your right side, I'm going to have to redo the stitches." he wandered to a table and picked up a bowl and a needle and some string. "I don't have any sedatives, Your going to have to white-knuckle it." He said his voice more alarmed, then angry.

He set the bowl down on a table next to the bed. He began to ready the needle he placed the string through the hole at the top and tied a knot. He started to reach out but then stopped. "Um...Would you mind lifting your shirt to your waist so I can do you stitches?" He sounded uncomfortable. Clearly I was because I hesitated.

I hesitated then raise my shirt and he begin to remove the now blood soaked bandage and throws it out. He begins to tug at the broken string of stitches, I can feel each one he pulls out. I can feel his hand shutter, unfortunately he was pulling out the broken string and when his hand shuttered, it sent a world of pain through my waist. I hear him take in a breath. I can't see what he's doing but he puts something cold on my side.

"I'm you using a washcloth to wipe away some of the blood. Calm down." He sighs.

"I am calm. Your the one who, shuttered."

"Really? Your the one who scrunched up when I put the wash cloth to your wait." He scoffed.

Next thing I know he's began the stitches, The pain doesn't come at first but with each stitch he does, the pain grows. I count each one. When he's finally done, I had counted Twenty five stitches. He puts a new clean bandage on my waist and gets up.

"You didn't pass out?!"

I shake my head, As i'm pulling my shirt back down, my right shoulder gives out. I cry out in pain.

"Crap, did you tear the stitches in your shoulder too?!" He wailed.

I put my hand to my shoulder, and check, there's no blood. I show him my clean hand and he proceeds to clean up, He threw away the blood soaked bandages. He brings me a bowl of something brown that smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, and a wet rag. He was about to dump the bowl of misty red water.

"The rag is to wipe all that blood off yourself, then eat what's in the bowl, it's just soup." He went and was about to dump the bowl.

A girl comes bursting into the tent. Her hair brown hair in a french braid, silver string was braided into her hair. She look around at the bowl of bloody water that was in Nico's hands and the blood on the table and my hands.

"Nico, what happened here?!" She squealed.

"I tried to get up and tore the stitches in my side. He had to redo them." He glared at me.

"She's right, she was being an idiot." He stormed out of the tent.

"Well, then we have an important question to ask you Miss." Said the girl.

"We?" I ask.

Another girl strides into the tent. She had auburn hair with a gold circlet and it was braided, which showed her fair skinned face. She had the most gorgeous eye's, like the color of the moon. She looked about twelve.

"The hunter's of Artemis, A group of maiden's who go around the world slaying monster's, and recruiting young maiden's." Said the girl with auburn hair.

"Of course you must give up a few things, like boy's. You can never fall in love with a boy , a demigod, a mortal, or monster. But you get to be immortal unless you fall in battle." Said the girl with brown hair.

"We are offering you to join us." The girl named Thalia came in the tent.

"All you have to do is pledge your loyalty to Artemis." Said the brown haired girl, she point to the girl with auburn hair.

"Thank you Isis. Delenn, I'm Artemis, goddess of the moon, maidens, and the hunt. I protect all the maiden's. Would you please consider joining my hunter's?" She said.

"Can I have times to think?" I ask.

"Of course." Artemis stood up, walked over to me kissed me on the head and left.

They all slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

"She's going to try to run. You do know that right?" Nico said.

Him and Thalia were standing just behind the tent.

"She won't, your just worried she'll join us, and not go with you to camp." She said with a smirk on her face.

"No, i'm not. She's going to try to run because she'll think shes just going insane. Try believing, that greek gods are real, and you watched you mother die. Shes going to try to run, and she won't come back." Nico insisted.

Thalia just laughed and said. "We've all been through having to understand greek gods are real and that we are demigods. Just maybe not witnessing your mother being murdered. She is definitely not a mortal either, that soup you gave her had nectar in it. She didn't burn up."

Nico's eye's widened."You know-" Nico was cut off by Isabelle. She came around the corner.

"Shes run away!" Said Isabelle, while huffing for air.

"I told you!" Nico quickly grabbed his sword and began running off to the woods.

"Nico, wait! We can make a search team, we'll have a better chance at finding her." Thalia called after him.

"She'll just keep running." He disappeared into the tree's.

* * *

I didn't have trouble tracking where she'd gone. The ground was covered in dead leaves and being in the state she was in, with her side all torn up, she hadn't gotten far. She must have been dragging her feet because there was line that snaked through the dead leaves where it looked like someone had dragged a stick through them.I couldn't hear the hunter's behind me, I figured they went off in the other direction. I figured she went this direction because that's the way the back of her tent was facing, easier to escape through the back then sneak around camp.

I stopped when I heard leaves crinkle. "I'm going insane, this is a dream. I can't be...My mom she can't be dead. These _things _that want me to do _their_ bidding..I won't. I'll die before that happens." I could hear her murmuring.

I hid behind a tree, I poked my head out a little,I can see her silhouette, she's standing with her back against a tree. She's got one hand holding her waist.

"Got to get to someone's house, my side-" She coughed into what looked like her hand and cringed. "So much blood, Have to leave the woods. Mom doesn't like it when i'm out past dark in the woods." She picked herself up from leaning on the tree and began to walk/stumble away.

"Delenn, stop." I say.

She stops dead in her tracks and screams, "No, don't do that. Just come here." I say.

"No! Your not real! No of this is real!" She tried to move but collapsed.

I slowly come closer. "No! Go away! Leave me alone!" She tried to get up.

"I am real, this is real, your a demigod, your mother-" A lump hardens in my throat. "- she's dead. I need you to stop screaming. If there are any other monsters out here, you need to be quite. Will you just please listen? I swear on the river Styx, I will bring you home, and I will leave you alone, we all will." I whisper.

"You promise?" She whimpers.

"Yes, I promise."

She slowly nods her head. I finish waling towards her, I sit down beside her.

"Ok. You Delenn, your a demigod, your half human, half god. You saw your mothers body, she tried to fight off the hell hounds, the things that attacked you. She lost and they killed her. Because your a demigod, you have the choice to become a hunter or go to camp half-blood. I could bring you there or you could stay with that bunch of girls back there."

"Can't I just go home? You said I could go home."

"You can, but it'd be much safer at camp half-blood. Besides how would you take care of yourself? Your mom can't provide for you anymore." I say.

She hunched over and began sobbing. Me, not knowing how to comfort a girl wile she's crying just sat there like an idiot. There was rustling in the leaves behind me.

"Nico? Is that you?" Said a voice not to far off.

Delenn looked up terrified. I promised i'd bring her home, if the hunters found her she'd be brought back to camp. I pick her up in my arms and begin running.


End file.
